A special present
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: Can Kitty make Snape like Christmas a little more, by giving him a different kind of present?


The Christmas spirit had arrived at Hogwarts and was making sure it was here to stay. Regardless of actions on one Severus Snape. Christmas was definitely not his favourite time of the year. As he paced through the castle he removed the charms from objects, or even removed them entirely if they were even in the slightest relation to the season. Students were sure he'd try to stop it snowing if he could. When asked why he was acting like this he simply replied '' I dislike Christmas'' and continued on his way. Even Albus' constant pestering and his ridiculous attempts to 'liven up' his dungeons had been thwarted quite quickly.

On returning to his quarters he found an obscure sight before him. Kitty lay by his fireplace, one hand resting on her forehead as if she had dramatically fainted. Her legs were spread slightly and she was barely decent. All she wore was length of red and green ribbon that wound around her body and a sprig of mistletoe that sat between her cleavage. As he stared at the obscure sight her eyes slowly ran up and met his. She slowly sat up, letting her breasts jiggle as the pushed out against the ribbon that barely held them up.  
''Why hello there Severus.'' she said as she looked into his eyes. Her khaki eyes were pooled with lust, the firelight only serving to show it further.  
''Blackthorne….What do you think your doing?'' he asked, purring her name as he got closer. She really knew how to make his mood lessen. And yet even she was covered in that Christmassy trash.  
''Why, I'm your Christmas present sir, why not open me early?'' she said teasingly as she gently pulled at the bow in her middle. As she did this the ribbon loosened a little letting one of her nipple peek through a gap. She watched him swallow as his eye remained stuck on her barely clad form. She then lay back down and smirked. ''Hurry up, someone else might want to steal this present before its owner can unwrap it.'' She watched him get down onto his knees, his eyes trailing down her body. As his fingers reached the ribbons edges he gently held them.

His lips were suddenly locked in a searing kiss, his mouth being invaded by her tongue. Her hand played with his hair, wrapping small amounts of the lank and soft hair around her fingers as she deepened the kiss. When she broke away he was speechless. She giggled as she motioned up with her eyes to her raised hand.  
''Well it is customary to kiss under the mistletoe isn't it?'' she said as she slowly put her arm back down. She was instantly grabbed to stop her. She giggled more as his lips cam crashing down on hers as she was pinned underneath him. His tongue wrestled against hers, pinning it easily as his hand slipped to the ribbon and pulled it undone. The kiss continued as he removed the ribbon from her body, his tongue running over her teeth as she moaned under him. When he broke the kiss they were breathless.  
''I believe that is correct Miss Blackthorne.'' he said as he took the mistletoe from her and tucked into her hair. He smiled as he looked at her naked form. ''So, is my present going to give herself to me?'' he drawled as he started to shed his clothing. His heavy teaching cloak was first to drop next to her, then his shirt, followed by belt and trousers. Watching him undress like this made her blush, her hands begging to reach out and touch him.

''Nggh….Professor….please….let me help you get the most out of your present.'' she begged as she sat up. She gently ran her hands down his chest and began to nip at his neck as she ran kisses down him. She stopped to suck gently at his nipples, her teeth rolling them gently. She delighted in his small gasps and grunts before going lower. She began to lick at his hard member, her lust making her act hungry as she shoved most of his length into her mouth impatiently. He wondered how long she had laid there waiting but his thoughts were soon cut off by the pleasure he felt. He groaned as he thrust up into her mouth as he slipped his fingers into her. She let out a surprised moan as two of his fingers moved inside her, but she soon went back to pleasuring him. His fingers moved quickly and his thumb moved to catch her clit, but Kitty was determined to make him cum first, sucking hard, her tongue running up his length. She could taste his precum as it rolled onto her tongue, swallowing it eagerly.

''S-stop.'' he managed to hiss through clenched teeth, his fingers still thrusting hard and deep into her. Kitty stopped, only to look up at him as she slowly moved away, dragging her tongue along him one last time. As she moved it forced his fingers deeper, making her moan and blush. She could feel her confidence fade away as she looked at him, no longer wanting to be the one in charge. No, she wanted her wonderful companion here to do everything he pleased to her and more. And from the lust swirling in those obsidian orbs, he wanted just the same. ''Good. Now lie back.'' he said as she started to push her shoulders down. Kitty blushed a little as she groaned, loving the way he didn't really give her a choice. As soon as her back touched the floor she felt him enter her. She instantly came, arching her back as she clenched her walls tightly around him. How he had this affect on her still amazed them both. She mewled under him as he started to thrust into her hard. Her soft breasts gently bounced with each thrust, quickly enticing him to latch on to one of her nipples sucking hard.

Kitty grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them both, starting to ride him hard and fast. She groaned as she saw where they met and how he moved in and out of her. During the movement he had bitten down on her nipple quite hard and still sucked now. However much it embarrassed her to admit it, she had loved it, clenching around him throughout. She loved it when he was a little rougher with her body and that had been just enough to make her work harder. As she ground herself against him she pushed her chest out further. Looking down and seeing her potions master with a mouthful of breast, she couldn't help but blush. As she rode him to competition she couldn't help but let out a content sigh as he filled her. She leant forward and kissed his forehead.  
''Merry Christmas sir.'' she whispered as she lay next to him, simply enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

The only sound in the room for some time was gentle breathing and the fire.  
''you know….maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all…'' Snape said thoughtfully, sitting up and looking over at Kitty. ''However….''  
Kitty was happy she had managed to put him in a good mood. Even if he could just tolerate the holiday she would be happy.  
''However what?'' she said suddenly sounding worried, thinking she may be in trouble for her behaviour. Snape simply smiled before pulling her to him.  
''However, I do believe I haven't finished using my present yet.'' he laughed as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Kitty smiled, knowing this would be a very good Christmas indeed.


End file.
